<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make me Thirsty by marsowon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006130">You Make me Thirsty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon'>marsowon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marking, alternative universe, and mates but theyre two dumb mates, anyways lots of tags im lazy to write them all, but supernatural beings, dumbs to lovers kinda, kinda crackish but idk actually, vampire jongwoon bc hes hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae is almost losing his mind over the fact that Jongwoon seemed to follow him everywhere these days with an unreadable expression and that was why he made Donghae as his shield.. Until the day he had to spend a whole afternoon alone with Jongwoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, slight Donghae/Shindong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternative description can be: hyukjae being scared and thinking he’s going to die during the whole story because jongwoon is an awkward person who can’t approach someone without staring at them as if he’s going to kill them.</p><p>(aka this is why a school with humans and supernatural beings would never be a great idea)</p><p>wrote this for sree's bday but this is a m e s s lololol still, enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Donghae, is Kim Jongwoon-ssi standing not that far from us or am I going crazy?”</p><p>If Donghae could count with his fingers how many times Hyukjae had asked him that question the whole day, it definitely would need more than his two hands to fully count the <em> twenty three </em> times he had heard those words. He could feel his sanity slipping, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips every time Hyukjae would cling more to him once he confirmed that <em> yes, Jongwoon was standing not that far from them and was looking at Hyukjae as if he could eat him right there, </em> and he feared that soon his arm would break with how his best friend was holding it – it was as if Hyukjae let go of him he would die a very slow death and at this point Donghae was almost cheering for that to happen.</p><p>He loved his best friend, really, he loved him so much to the point he could kill someone if they ever hurt him, but whenever it involved <em> Kim Jongwoon, </em> aka <em> the creepy vampire no one likes to be around because he looks like he could kill you in two seconds if you mess with him, </em> it was hell to be around Hyukjae since the poor human had attracted the vampire’s attention and Donghae was pretty much standing on Jongwoon’s way just by standing close to Hyukjae.</p><p>It definitely didn’t help that Jongwoon would also stare at him as if he was holding back from killing him and really, Donghae loved his life and he didn’t want to die yet – maybe after confessing his feelings to his witch sunbae Donghee, who is just as terrifying as Jongwoon, but that’s a really scary option and he didn’t want to do that also – but anyways, he’d rather be turned into a frog again than to die in Jongwoon’s hands and that was why every day he wondered if it would be wise of him to leave Hyukjae with the vampire so that he could have a space to breathe and run away from the death glares being thrown at him. <em> (Really, at this point he won’t be brave enough to cry at Hyukjae's funeral if he dies because he’s almost handing him to his death.) </em></p><p>“We only have one more class to go and as soon as we are done we can go home, so calm down and <em> please </em> loosen your grip on my arm, it hurts.” Donghae whined as he tried to pull his arm out of Hyukjae’s grip, failing miserably when it only made him grip it tighter. “You little- ah, <em> shiiiit </em>, it hurts!” He almost cried at the feeling of nails pressing against his skin, having to swallow the scream threatening to escape. Hyukjae leaned closer to him, almost sitting on his lap and only then Donghae noticed Jongwoon was sitting on the chair next to Hyukjae’s, who not so wisely decided to sit away from the window. “Let go of my arm so we can exchange seats.”</p><p>“I can feel his stare.. Ah, Donghae, I’m so going to die..” Hyukjae whimpered as low as he could, letting go of Donghae’s arms when they changed seats. He ignored the sigh of relief his friend let out and rested his head on his arms, feeling his body growing cold at the stare he was receiving. “What do I do, Donghae? He’s going to kill me, I can feel it. And after he kills me who knows what he’s going to do to my dead body.. Oh dear God, I should move out of the country before that happens. But with the way that weirdo is, he’s going to follow me and-”</p><p>“If you don’t shut up, I swear I’m going to ask him to sit here.” Donghae threatened but it fell in deaf ears and Hyukjae continued his speech about how Jongwoon would follow him for the rest of his life until he had made a pact with a demon and, okay, Donghae was officially done after spending two weeks dealing with this bullshit. “Please shut up before I throw you out of the window or worse, let Jongwoon take you away without putting up a fight.”</p><p>“No! I’m sorry, please don’t let him kill me!”</p><p>“Then shut up.”</p><p>“Will do!”</p><p>Two hours later, with classes now over, both Donghae and Hyukjae walked out of the classroom with quick steps – with Hyukjae almost tripping on the way to his locker due to his rush. Since it was the weekend <em> (Donghae thanked his lucky stars that he would have two days of peace now) </em> everyone seemed to be on a rush to go home and to escape from the <em> hell </em> that was school, but Hyukjae was escaping from Jongwoon and what would come with him <em> (since unlike Donghae, he was full of bad luck and his worst fear was about to come true),</em> and because of that, he was rushing to reach his locker so he could toss his books inside his bag and run away so he could pretend that he did <em> not </em> have to spend <em> a day </em>with Jongwoon doing that stupid assignment Mr. Park had given them.</p><p><em> Mr. Park is so mean, I knew he hated me, </em> he thought angrily, huffing childishly as he pulled Donghae with him. He was so close to reaching his locker but he stopped on his tracks when a blur passed beside him and then suddenly he had the sight of Jongwoon, leaning against his locker. <em> That fucking vampire with that fucking unnecessary speed! </em></p><p>“Oh well, look at that, Heechul hyung is calling me, I need to go Hyukjae, good luck!” He barely had time to react when Donghae suddenly pulled his arm free of his hold and ran away from him – and Hyukjae made sure to remember to curse the hell out of him later, suddenly feeling very aware of how he was about to piss on his pants out of fear. <em> That damned Mr. Park! I’m going to die! And it’s going to be his fault! And that stupid Donghae leaving me alone! And this fucking school AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA </em></p><p>“Hi, Hyukjae-ssi.” Jongwoon greeted lightly, interrupting his internal scream. “We need to discuss what we are going to do regarding the assignment. Can I have your number so that we can talk about it?” <em> Great, I’ll have to give him my number and then I’ll have to go to his house or invite him over.. And then he’ll kill me.. And burn my body to disappear with the evidence.. </em> “Hyukjae-ssi?”</p><p>“E-Eh.. Sure. Give me your phone, please.”</p><p>An awkward moment of exchanging phones and typing numbers later and Jongwoon had finally left after saying a <em> ‘goodbye’ </em> too cheerful for Hyukjae’s liking and after a lot of whining and crying from Hyukjae’s part, he finally left the school with a feeling of dread following him the whole way home.</p><p>And when he cried during a call with Donghae later, the latter knew that that was his punishment for <em> leaving him alone with his possible murderer </em> – as Hyukjae had put it.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <b>Extra:</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chat with Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Possibly a Murderer!!!!!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you rather do the assignment now or wait until the deadline is close? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> The faster the better. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Possibly a Murderer!!!!!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Alright. Do you want to come to my house so we can work on it? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p><em> NO NO NO NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE SO SOON [ </em> <b> <em>unsent</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p>
  <em> I rather do it in my house if you don't mind. Is 2 PM on Sunday okay for you? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Possibly a Murderer!!!!!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay. Please send me the address later. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chat with Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> If you don't hear anything about me on Monday it means I died and you know who is at fault </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> .. You're being so dramatic about this I'm considering breaking our friendship right now </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> IT IS A VALID CONCERN </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> At this point you're just being annoying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim Ryeowook-ssi came to me after I left you with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We talked a bit. From what he said, Jongwoon-ssi is actually nice. But he's shy, so please don't be an ass and don't act weird. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And don't act as if he's going to kill you. He won't. He's too soft to kill someone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Talked with who..? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Our hoobae. He's close to Jongwoon-ssi and he's really scary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After telling me to be nice to his Jongwoon hyung he dragged me to talk with Donghee sunbaenim with him.. and they both threatened me! ㅠㅠ  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was turned into a frog again.. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Serves you right. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I'll ask Jongwoon-ssi to make sure to drain you really slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It will serve you right. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unwanted interactions results in unexpected situations which may or may not be the reason why things could be different between them... Kind of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and now we have a whole chapter filled with yehyuk content uwu and this chapter is the only reason why i decided to post this because the ending is terrible af.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Sunday came too fast for Hyukjae's liking.</p><p>He was a mess of nerves the whole morning and it was hard for him to stomach anything when lunch time came and it pained him that he was awful at keeping his feeling at bay because unfortunately his dad had noticed he was a nervous wreck and started to tease the hell out of him – <em>is he your boyfriend, Hyukkie? Is that why you're nervous?</em> And Hyukjae wondered how he would tell his father that actually he was going to face <em>death</em> in many ways that day, but figured it was better if he kept his fear to himself because <em>maybe </em>Donghae could be right but he didn't trust him with that subject.. <em>well he actually couldn't trust Donghae at all, but he did.</em> <em>Anyways!</em> After a long teasing from his dad and his sister, who unfortunately Hyukjae couldn't hit, he decided to busy himself with helping his mom bake some brownies until Jongwoon arrived.</p><p>
  <em> And when he did.. </em>
</p><p>Let's say it was a very awkward moment when they went to Hyukjae's room in silence, sat down in silence, and started to work on the assignment <em> in silence </em> . No words were spoken the whole time – not even about what they needed to do. The only sound in the room was the sound of the pen against the paper and the occasional cough Jongwoon would let out once in a while. Hyukjae would glance at him sometimes, just to make sure that Jongwoon wasn't getting ready to jump on him and suck the life out of his body, and Jongwoon would sometimes glance back – and then they would make eye contact and it would get awkward and they would pretend it didn't happen. <em> Is there something on my face or something? </em> Jongwoon couldn’t help but wonder, now feeling awkward under Hyukjae’s stare.</p><p>The sound of the door opening startled them, both jumping in surprise as Hyukjae’s mom entered the room with a plate filled with brownies. “Do you want some, kids?”</p><p>“Leave the plate here, omma.” He pointed to the spot in the floor next to him. “I’m going to eat it.”</p><p>“So that only you will eat it without giving Jongwoon-ssi an opportunity to eat them also?” She frowned in disapproval, shaking her head and leaving the plate between them. “Eat well, Jongwoon-ssi. Don’t let Hyukjae eat them all by himself.” Jongwoon nodded out of nervousness, swallowing hard at the look on her face. <em> How can I explain that I actually can’t eat those foods and would gladly let Hyukjae eat it all.. </em>“Don’t work too hard too. Take lots of breaks, alright?”</p><p>“S-Sure, ma’am.”</p><p>“Eh, don’t call me ma’am. You can call me mom instead. No need to be all formal with your boyfriend’s mother.” She smiled teasingly in Hyukjae’s direction, ignoring Hyukjae’s scream of disapproval. “I will be back later to bring you two juice.” And so she left just like that, leaving an embarrassed Hyukjae and a confused Jongwoon behind.</p><p>“D-Did you tell your parents we are dating or..?”</p><p>“I would never!” Hyukjae screamed with his mouth full of brownie, looking offended that Jongwoon would even think of that. “Appa teased me since it is the first time I brought someone aside from Donghae here, and my sister continued. Omma was the only one silent about it and I thought she wouldn’t do it but <em> of course </em> she would tease me in front of you instead..” He huffed, choosing to hide the fact he was being teased because he was <em> scared </em> and because of that his family took it as him being nervous to present his <em> boyfriend </em>. “And it’s not like I would say that to them! I’m too afraid of you to even think of dating you, anyways.”</p><p>His eyes widened when he noticed that he accidentally said those words. <em> Well shit. Now I’m going to die. </em></p><p>“Afraid of me..? Why?” Jongwoon asked confusedly. <em> What now? </em>Hyukjae frowned, crossing his arms.</p><p>“You even ask why?? You kept following me around! Looking as if you would kill me! And you even made me have Donghae as a shield because you were so terrifying! What the hell was that, anyways?! I was so scared of dying!”</p><p>“Why would I want to kill you??”</p><p>“I don’t know! But it surely felt like you wanted to! It felt like you were Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 running after Jill!”</p><p>“Who the fuck is that?”</p><p>“You’re so uncultured I swear to God-” Hyukjae had to take a deep breath before he jumped on top of Jongwoon to slap the shit out of him. “Enough of this. Just tell me, why the hell were you following me?”</p><p>“Well, it all started that day you got hurt during that soccer game..” Jongwoon looked at the ceiling as if he was waiting for a transition of scenario.</p><p><em> Jesus Christ. Is this really the person I was scared of? </em>“The hell you’re doing, man.” Hyukjae sighed. “The fuck is this shit now, a movie?”</p><p>“Shut up.” He huffed, collecting his memories. “Anyways, you fell ungracefully on the floor, face first and all that, and everyone panicked because we all thought you’d break your nose with that fall but instead, you scraped your knee on the floor. It was a minor wound, but it was bleeding, so I caught the scent of your blood. And for reasons I still don’t understand or know why, I couldn’t forget it. It was in my mind for a long time, to the point I couldn’t bring myself to feed properly. A part of me was craving for blood, but only your blood. Since I didn’t know why that was happening, I asked my Sire about it, but he told me this is something I had to figure out by myself since it is personal. So I decided to follow you, to see if it was something you did. But I still don’t know what it is. I’m sorry if I creeped you out, it wasn’t my intention. I just want to understand <em> why </em> I was feeling like that.”</p><p>“You decided that instead of coming to me and asking <em> hey Hyukjae-ssi did you meet a witch and throw a spell on me or something </em>, it was better for you to follow me around, creep me out and make me piss on my pants every time you were close to me? Are you dumb or are you stupid, for heaven’s sake?!” Hyukjae held back from screaming, moving the plate from out of his reach so that he could lean and hit Jongwoon. “What the hell is wrong with you, really? Are you missing a brain?!”</p><p>“Ouch, stop! Stop! I said that I was sorry!” Jongwoon whined even though it actually didn’t hurt that much – he just wanted Hyukjae to stop hitting him. “You didn’t say anything also! All you did was run away from me instead of saying “stop doing this’! Were you missing a brain, too?!” He took hold of Hyukjae’s arms, shifting so that Hyukjae was lying under him. “Now you can’t hit me.”</p><p>“What the hell are you doing..?” Hyukjae swallowed hard at their position, an uneasy feeling settling on his stomach with how close they were. He could feel Jongwoon’s breath fanning his face, the coldness radiating from his body, and that was making him uncomfortable.. And also leaving him warm inside. <em> Weird </em> . They stared at each other in silence, the look in Jongwoon’s eyes making his heart skip a beat. <em> What is this, suddenly? </em> “I stopped hitting you, let me go.” He forced himself to say it.</p><p>“Oh, uh.. I’m sorry.” Jongwoon immediately moved away from him, putting a distance between them again. He coughed to ease the sudden dryness in his throat, frowning as the familiar need to feed hit him. <em> I drank before I came here, what is this? </em> “I didn’t mean to do this.. I am sorry, Hyukjae-ssi, but I think I need to leave now.”</p><p>“We aren’t done with the assignment yet, Jongwoon-ssi, don’t think I will let you run away before you finish your part.” Hyukjae frowned at how pale Jongwoon had gotten suddenly. </p><p>“I.. need to feed.” He whispered quietly.</p><p>“Suddenly? But you looked fine a minute ago.”</p><p>“Until I got close to you. I told you, I’ve been craving for your blood. I guess the closeness triggered my hunger.” Jongwoon sighed, packing his stuff and getting up. “I don’t want to bother you, though, so I will leave. I apologize..”</p><p>Hyukjae frowned. He really couldn’t let Jongwoon go outside looking like this or else his parents would skin him alive.<em> Riiight.. </em> “You can feed from me.” <em> What am I saying. WHAT AM I SAYING- </em> “This happened because of my blood, right? So just feed from me, like this it will be easier for you to understand why you were like this.” <em> Hey, self, please, shut up, please- </em></p><p>“Really?” Jongwoon’s eyes widened.<em> That was an interesting offer. </em> “Are you sure, Hyukjae-ssi? I won’t lie and say it won’t hurt, because it will. And if worse comes to worse..” <em> What you feared may happen, </em> he completed silently.</p><p>“If I told you to do it, it means I am sure. Now please, just go with it before I give up.” <em> What’s up with me suddenly?! </em></p><p>“Alright.” He left his bag on the floor, taking a deep breath as he approached Hyukjae and kneeled in front of him. “Please stop me if you feel weak or if it hurts you.” Hyukjae nodded and closed his eyes as Jongwoon lowered his head, feeling his hot breath against his skin. His body seemed to tingle with excitement and curiosity – he didn’t know why he was reacting like this, but it was as if a part of him <em> wanted </em> it to happen and it was weird.</p><p>A few hours ago he was terrified of this happening and now he had just given Jongwoon the permission to drink from him – to probably kill him in the process, but now he trusted Jongwoon to not do it, or else he would come back as a ghost to kill him too. <em> They say vampires are weak against garlic, right? Maybe I can kill him with that and- </em> he got interrupted when he felt soft lips pressing against his neck, leaving small, quick kisses that had him shivering, a frown on his face as he felt an unfamiliar tingly feeling. <em> What is this? </em></p><p>Jongwoon nipped on the skin, sucking on it enough to not leave a mark, groaning low on his throat when his mouth found the perfect spot for him to bite. His fangs broke the skin, his tongue immediately catching the fillets of blood escaping and he hummed at the sweet, addictive taste, letting his fangs pierce the flesh. Hyukjae gasped at the pain, a whimper escaping his lips when Jongwoon pulled him to his lap, his hands unconsciously grabbing the other’s hair and pulling when he felt a rush of heat running through his body along with the pain, the foreign sensation becoming too much for him.</p><p><em> What is this feeling? </em> Hyukjae frowned, a small moan escaping his lips when Jongwoon’s cold hands moved from his waist and slipped under his shirt, his fingers teasing the skin and drawing goosebumps from him. <em> It feels wrong.. But it also feels so right.. And the way my body is reacting to this.. </em> He suddenly felt very aware of how aroused he was getting from this. And he could feel that Jongwoon was getting aroused, too. Jongwoon’s moans were too low for him to hear but he still could feel the vibrations in his chest every time he hummed appreciatively, greedily sucking more blood, his touches getting more daring now that he had Hyukjae close to him.</p><p>“Jongwoon-ssi, enough, please,” he asked in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling <em> too </em> aware that this seemed to be wrong.. Well, his reaction to <em> this </em> seemed to be wrong. Wasn’t he supposed to be pissing on his pants instead of getting hard? And why did this have such a strong effect on him?</p><p>It took Jongwoon a few minutes for him to get back to his senses, a small whine escaping his lips when he retracted his fangs and licked the wound clean. He got silent for a few seconds until he noticed something in Hyukjae’s neck. “I guess I now know why I reacted like that..” A chuckle and his hands left Hyukjae’s skin to touch the spot in his neck where he had bitten. “Interesting.”</p><p>“Why..? What happened?”</p><p>“Seems that I reacted that way because I needed to drink from you to mark you as mine.. Huh.. So that was why it was personal..” His eyes were a bit unfocused but he managed to hold eye contact with him, knowing that the words he was going to speak were heavy.  “Apparently, you’re my mate, Hyukjae-ssi.. Though it feels really sudden as to why this happened. I didn't bite with the intent of marking yet it appeared on your skin..”</p><p>“...”</p><p>The silence from Hyukjae’s part made Jongwoon a bit worried. </p><p>“Seriously. You have three seconds to get out of here before I kill you for coming with this marking bullshit.” Hyukjae frowned. “One..”</p><p>Jongwoon left before he had even started counting.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <b>Extra:</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chat with Kim Ryeowook</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I think I won’t need to drink from you starting from now. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ryeowookie</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Eh? Whyyy?? If you don’t you’ll starve :( </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I kinda have someone for me to drink from now.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> More like I don't think I'll be able to drink from anyone else if it isn't from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s too soon for this to happen but I found my mate.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What to do? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ryeowookie</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> OH MY GOD </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Donghee hyung will be thrilled to know this hahaha </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do I doo :( I think Hyukjae-ssi will skin me alive :( </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Ryeowookie</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Aw, at least your little crush on him proved to be something else :D </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’ll accept this sooner or later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I should have a talk with him :) </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryeowook-ah, please don’t invade his thoughts.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And don’t scare him. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ryeowookie</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry, hyung. </em>
</p><p><em> I’ll just have a </em> <b> <em>veeery</em> </b> <em> nice talk with him, haha. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Chat with Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Please kill me before I reach school tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> OH MY, NOW IT IS MY CHANCE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OF COURSE HYUKKIE I’LL TAKE THE KNIFE WITH ME </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I WAS JOKING </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DON’T YOU DARE BRING A KNIFE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OR ELSE I’LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE HELL YOU CAME FROM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh it would be nice to visit Hell again, I kinda m*ss my Lucifer hyung </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> You fucking annoying demon </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Love you too dear. Tomorrow you’ll spill everything that happened today </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not now because Donghee sunbaenim got my number suddenly and now he's texting me.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I appear as a frog again tomorrow you know it’s his fault </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Him and his frog obsession </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is he living in a fairy tale? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is his kiss the solution to break the spell? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Actually, yes.. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> That's so gross oh my God </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't believe I'll remember him as the sunbaenim with a kissing frog obsession </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's frustrating how things moves fast, too fast for Hyukjae's liking, and he's given no time to adapt to it.<br/>So he takes the matter into his own hands because he was frustrated and definitely not because he was threatened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and with this we reached the end because i am a very lazy writer that cant write long stories and so this story is really rushed, not really that shocking.</p><p>anyways enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “So you're telling me you're Jongwoon's mate.. and you both found out about it because he drank from you yesterday..?” Donghae looked at Hyukjae, holding back his laughter with how ridiculous that sounded.</p><p>Hyukjae groaned with his head buried in his arm, wishing he could kill Donghae now but unfortunately they were still in school and he couldn't. <em> I have so many regrets right now </em> .. he sighed tiredly, his free arm unconsciously reaching up to touch the place where Jongwoon had marked the day before. <em> I really hoped yesterday was just a fever dream.. </em> And at first when he woke up he thought of it as a nightmare, until he went to take a shower. The biggest shock happened when he felt a tingly sensation running through him when his hands touched a spot in his neck, which had him rushing to the mirror. The sight of a thin red circle around the two puncture marks left on the spot Jongwoon had bitten him almost got him fainting right there, and he considered the fact he must have gone <em> insane </em> . <em> But had he really? </em></p><p>He still felt sane but if he was sane, it meant that it wasn’t a dream and <em> maybe </em> that marking thing could have really happened. Or maybe he hit his head somewhere and was in a coma. That sounded plausible. <em> Was it like those shitty theories for animes..? Soon I’ll wake up and realize this was just a dream I had while I was in a coma, then.. </em></p><p>“So cute~ can’t believe that soon I will be seeing Jongwoon and Hyukjae holding hands and <em> k-i-s-s-i-n-g~ </em>” Donghae laughed excitedly at the thought. </p><p>“What the hell are you saying! Wait. Being mated to him means I will have to date him? What type of nightmare is this!” Hyukjae cried out dramatically, getting the chills with the thought of it. “Holding hands? Kissing?! Oh God, I am going to throw up.”</p><p>“Here we go again, another thing for him to annoy me with daily..” Donghae sighed, already regretting teasing him.</p><p>“Remember when you asked me if you could take me to Hell once? Can I accept the offer now?”</p><p>“No one here is going to Hell,” a third voice suddenly interrupted and Hyukjae didn’t feel brave to raise his head. <em> I have a bad feeling about this. </em> “Unless I need to take you there myself, Hyukjae-ssi.”</p><p>
  <em> What. Who the fuck is this. </em>
</p><p>“Ryeowook~ why are you here?” Donghae sounded pleased to see him. <em> That is a good sign right? </em> “Is it about Jongwoon-ssi?” <em> No it is not a good sign. </em></p><p>“Oh, yes, kind of. I’m here to talk with Hyukjae-ssi.” That made Hyukjae tremble. He didn’t feel brave enough to raise his head but he did, adjusting his position so that he was sitting straight and looking at the newcomer. Ryeowook looked at him as if he was searching something – and whatever he was searching for, Hyukjae hoped he wouldn’t find it or else they would have issues. “Jongwoon hyung told me you’re his mate.”</p><p>
  <em> Don’t tell me he’s Jongwoon’s ex boyfriend and he’s upset and wants to kill me because of this.. I don’t want to face an obsessive ex- </em>
</p><p>“I am happy that he found his mate, though I’m still trying to understand why it happened so early.” He interrupted his train of thoughts. For some reason, Hyukjae felt as if Ryeowook knew what he was thinking and that was why he said it. <em> Weird. </em> “As his mate, Hyukjae-ssi, you better take good care of him and give him the help he needs whenever he asks you, or else, we might have issues.” Ryeowook looked at him, a threatening look on his eyes that had Hyukjae trembling. “I don't want to hear any complaint from him about you, and I don’t want to see him starving, either. If anything happens to him, I am going to blame you and you will definitely regret getting into my bad side. So take good care of him to prevent this from happening.”</p><p>“S-Sure.” Hyukjae paled considerably and tensed. All his plans of avoiding Jongwoon and ignoring the whole mate thing were thrown out of the window. “Is that it, Ryeowook-ssi?”</p><p>“Yes. I will look forward to seeing you more often, Hyukjae-ssi. Anyways, I need to go now. See you later, Donghae~” He smiled happily before waving, taking his leave after seeing how terrified Hyukjae looked.</p><p>Hyukjae only relaxed again after Ryeowook left, a loud whine escaping his lips as his body once again met the table and he hid his face again. “Why is he so scary?! Now I will have to be Jongwoon's personal juice box! I don't like this!” He cried, hitting his head with his fist a few times. “Stupid! Look at the shit you are in now!”</p><p>“Oh, poor Hyukkie..” Donghae chuckled, patting his back a few times. “Maybe it won't be that bad, you know Jongwoon doesn't want to kill you.. so it is not that terrifying. Now, stop hitting yourself, it's attracting unwanted attention.” He smiled awkwardly as a few students looked at them curiously.</p><p>“Fuck me..”</p><p>“Don't worry, I think Jongwoon will do that with you soon if you're up to it.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Donghae.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with his best friend anymore. At that moment, their teacher entered the classroom and for once he was glad, since it meant he didn't have to talk anymore.</p><p>The first two hours of classes passed in a blur for Hyukjae, his mind in a jumbled mess of thoughts that didn’t allow him to pay attention to what the teacher was saying – something about numbers and angles and blah blah blah, honestly he hated math and he was to dumb to understand it so he couldn’t care less, at least he had Donghae to <em> try </em> to help him out later if needed. He was too busy thinking about <em> what </em> is going to happen to him now, and how would he deal with the fact he was mated with a vampire… and it's not even a <em> super </em> hot and billionaire one. Well, Jongwoon was <em> hot </em>, but not enough to make him cum in his pants without needing to do much like those models he sees in magazines. He was hot, sure, but creepy too. And Hyukjae both liked and hated it at the same time.</p><p>At least Jongwoon dressed up well so it helped him to look more handsome.. <em> Right.. is he into fashion or something? </em></p><p>Now that he thought of it.. What does he know about Jongwoon aside from his name? What did he like to do? </p><p>He barely knew him and there was already that title weighing on his back..</p><p>This was stressful. The whole situation was messy, too.</p><p>“Hey, wake up. It's break time now.” Donghae shook him lightly, concern all over his features as he looked at the state Hyukjae was in. “Are you okay, Hyukkie? You don't look that hot.. though you always don't look that hot at all.” He frowned when his friend didn't react and just packed his stuff, going back to blankly staring at the table. “Hyukjae-ya. Are you okay?” He poked his cheek, continuing to do so until Hyukjae slapped his hand.</p><p>“Stop that! It's annoying.” Hyukjae huffed, rubbing his eyes a few times. “What do you want?”</p><p>“What were you thinking about? You don’t look that well now.”</p><p>“Nothing.. It’s nothing. I need to speak with Jongwoon.” He grabbed his bag and got up, walking fast towards the door. Donghae stumbled to follow him, asking him why but everything he was saying was ignored. “Where is that idiot, anyways.. Great, I don’t know where he likes to spend time. Another thing about him that I don’t know.” He sighed, feeling his head pounding. “Why are you following me, Hae?”</p><p>“I’m wondering what you are going to do.” Donghae answered and pulled Hyukjae so that he wasn’t rushing anymore. “No need to walk so fast, at least think before walking aimlessly.” He frowned. “Maybe he’s with Donghee sunbaenim at the art’s club.”</p><p>“..Where the fuck is that..?</p><p>“You've been studying here for three years and you don't know..? Seriously, what you've been doing the whole time you studied here?” Donghae frowned and held his wrist, pulling him as he guided the way.</p><p>“Uh.. busying myself with soccer games.” Hyukjae chuckled, not noticing the disgusted look Donghae sent him.</p><p>“Seriously.. You’d rather spend your break time playing soccer, sweating and running under the sun.. instead of resting inside and eating delicious food like a normal human would do..? Now I wonder, how the hell did we get close?!”</p><p>“Well, it all started when you tried to drag me to hell because I dropped your boring ice cream.”</p><p>“Chocolate ice cream isn’t boring! Everyone loves it.” Donghae pouted. “And I didn’t try to drag you to hell..”</p><p>“You did. And chocolate ice cream <em> is </em> boring, everyone knows that vanilla is way better.”</p><p>“That’s because you like vanilla sex. No wonder you like the most boring flavor.”</p><p>“Can you stop involving sex in everything you talk about, for heaven’s sake?”</p><p>“But sex is all a demon likes~ and I am a demon, I like sex. It’s in my nature~” Donghae laughed as he stopped in front of a door, causing Hyukjae to stop too. “It’s here. I feel too nervous to enter, though..”</p><p>“Right, your crush is inside there..” He sighed, now feeling nervous because Donghae looked nervous. “Ah, what to do? I don’t want to go inside. What if he’s there?”</p><p>“Wasn’t this the whole point of us coming here?”</p><p>“Ah, fuck this, let’s do it.”</p><p>…</p><p>Forty seconds had passed and Hyukjae still didn’t move an inch.</p><p>“Why don’t you open the door already?” Donghae frowned as Hyukjae stared at the door. “You said let’s do it, doesn’t it mean you will take the lead and enter first?”</p><p>“I suddenly don’t feel like facing Jongwoon..” Hyukjae sighed as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. “I forgot what I was going to say.”</p><p>“For fucks sake, Hyukjae.” Donghae groaned.</p><p>They both jumped when the door suddenly opened and Donghee looked at them with a frown before smiling widely, pulling Donghae to his arms. “Wah, Donghae-ah~ I didn’t see you the whole morning!” He gently shook him, his arms tightening around him and making Donghae wince when he started feeling like he couldn’t breathe. “You didn’t come see me earlier, I feel so betrayed, I was waiting for you.”</p><p>“Donghee.. sunbaenim.. Too tight-”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Donghee released him and wrapped his arm around Donghae’s waist, guiding him inside. Hyukjae followed them hesitantly, feeling awkward with the way Donghee was acting around his friend. <em> He said Donghee is so scary but with the way he’s treating him so nicely, I feel like a third wheel. </em></p><p>“Donghee sunbaenim, is Jongwoon-ssi here?” Donghae asked quietly, knowing Hyukjae wouldn't ask. “Hyukkie needs to talk with him.”</p><p>A hum and suddenly Donghee snapped his finger. “Jongwoon, your mate is here too.”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck so he is really here. Wait, I’m not ready for this- </em>
</p><p>“Oh, thank God!” They flinched at the sound of something falling and suddenly Jongwoon appeared in front of Hyukjae, grabbing his arm. “I need to go, Donghee-ah, we can talk later!”</p><p>And Hyukjae barely had time to react before Jongwoon pulled him and started dragging him out of the room. “Eh, Jongwoon-ssi, where are we going?”</p><p>“Far from Donghee and his evil spells. Uh, brace yourself. This can feel really weird.” Jongwoon warned and wrapped his arms around Hyukjae.</p><p>“What the-” Hyukjae had only blinked and suddenly, they were back to their classroom. He immediately left Jongwoon's arms and sat on a nearby table. “Why did you bring me here?”</p><p>“Well, I needed to run away from Donghee or else he would turn me into a rat again.” Jongwoon chuckled a bit dryly, bringing his hand up and ran his finger through his hair. Hyukjae hated how that small action made him pay<em> too much </em> attention to Jongwoon and his handsome face and- <em> AH STOP IT! </em> “And I heard Donghae say you wanted to talk with me. We still have.. fifteen minutes to talk, so.. Say it. What is bothering you?”</p><p>“Well, it's nothing-”</p><p>“Look, you can't say nothing because I won't buy it. Was it Ryeowook? He told me he met you earlier, did he make you feel upset? Was he pushy? If he was, I can scold him for you-”</p><p>“It wasn't him, Jongwoon-ssi. Well,  I did think of this because he made me a little uncomfortable but.. I don't know anymore.. anyways.” Hyukjae sighed. Now that he started, he won't stop talking. “I guess he was right in telling me to take care of you, though I still don’t know how badly this affects you. But pushing this whole mate thing aside.. Jongwoon-ssi, have you realized that we barely know each other? I know nothing about you aside from your name and the two friends you have, and that’s it. How can I accept being your mate, if I don’t know you and don’t trust you?”</p><p>“So.. you don’t want to be involved with me? Is that it?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t say that. I just think that we should ignore the mate thing for a while and try to make this-” He pointed at Jongwoon and then at himself, “work by knowing each other more. We could hang out or, I don’t know, go on dates. Considering this won’t be exactly a.. <em> friendship </em>, because of the mark.. It would be better for us, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Jongwoon fell silent for a few minutes, a slight frown on his face as he thought of what Hyukjae had said. <em> Indeed.. It would be better. Considering the fact that it won’t be good for me if he keeps letting me feed from him because he feels obligated to.. </em>“You’re right.. I guess we should go on dates then.”</p><p>“And maybe you should start walking me home or something like that. I don’t know.. Let’s just do everything we can to make it work.”</p><p>“Alright then. Wait for me before you leave, so that I can take you home.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They exchanged a small smile.</p><p><em> Well, this wasn’t that bad, </em> Hyukjae thought, satisfied that the whole thing didn’t end with Jongwoon getting mad at him. He sat down in his usual spot and let out a sigh of relief, though there was still an annoying feeling growing in his heart at the thought of him going home with Jongwoon. <em> This is weird. </em></p><p>–</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chat with Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey where are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You left me alone, weren’t we supposed to go home together? ㅠㅠ </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry, Hae </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m going home with Jongwoon today </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Donghae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> OH! MY SHIP IS SAILING </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What about me though??? ㅠㅠ </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lee Hyukjae</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone is going to take you home~ and you’ll be thanking me later </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need to go~ sorry Hae, take care :D </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chat with Shin Donghee</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey. Don’t scare Donghae this time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or else I’m going to break all your potions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And stop turning him into a frog, what are you? 4? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Donghee-nim</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, sir! :( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll take my baby home safely :) </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kim Jongwoon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Gross. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But cute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyways, take care. </em>
</p><p>– <em> ending </em> –</p><p>     The mood between them was tense the whole walk, an awkward silence following them and making it hard for any conversation to be started. It didn’t help that they were walking close to each other and sometimes their hands would brush against each other and make them an embarrassed, awkward mess.<em> Ah, really, this is so weird,</em> Hyukjae thought to himself, slipping his hands inside his pocket to avoid further embarrassment. <em>It's been five minutes and we didn't say anything yet.. how can this be considered  starting to know each other..</em> <em>Well actually this can’t be considered that.. Aaah will I have to take initiative? But I’m shy, though..</em></p><p>He bit the inside of his cheeks, wanting to dig a hole on the ground and hide there forever. <em> Why is this so awkward? Really.. If Hae was here he would talk first and it would be so much easier.. </em></p><p>“Stop biting your cheek, Hyukjae-ssi. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Jongwoon said suddenly, poking his cheek and distracting him from his thoughts. “Are you nervous that I will hurt you?”</p><p>“No! No..” He frowned with how desperate he sounded suddenly. “Shouldn’t we drop the formalities if we are going to get close? I don’t think we’ll make any progress if you keep calling me ‘Hyukjae-ssi’ every time.”</p><p>“Should I call you baby, then?”</p><p>“I- What- Wait- No! That’s not it!!”</p><p>“Alright, baby it is~ do you want to eat ice cream and walk around the park a little, baby? Since your house is close to school, we should stall some time to know each other more~” Jongwoon smiled happily and wrapped his arm around Hyukjae’s shoulder, not waiting for his answer as he started to guide them to a different path.</p><p>“H-Hey! I didn’t say I agree?” Hyukjae pouted childishly, trying his best to not give in. <em> But damn, it is free ice cream.. </em></p><p>“So you don’t want ice cream? Oh, don’t you look so cute like this?” Jongwoon chuckled and pinched his cheek, enjoying the way Hyukjae grimaced at the touch. “Cutie~”</p><p>“... I’m not cute but I do want ice cream<em> pretty please. </em> ” He said in a quiet voice, smiling a little when he heard Jongwoon’s loud laughter. <em> Eh, this isn’t that bad after all. </em></p><p>One cup of vanilla ice cream after a long stroll in the park and Hyukjae could fairly say he knew almost everything about Jongwoon – damn, that man could talk <em> a lot </em> if he wanted. He discovered he was turned when he was only <em> three </em> in human age – and who the fuck was cruel enough to do that to a kid, for fucks sake –, that he met Donghee and Ryeowook because they accidentally exchanged drinks in a fancy supernatural party once and Donghee drank blood while Jongwoon drank a potion and it led to them fighting and Ryeowook getting caught in the middle of it. <em> We turned friends after that event </em>, Jongwoon had said then, a happy smile on his face as he talked about how he broke Donghee’s nose and almost knocked Ryeowook out.</p><p>And Jongwoon kept talking. For thirty minutes.</p><p>Hyukjae was glad that Jongwoon was the one paying because he ate five cups of ice cream due to all that talking and he definitely wouldn’t spend money – that he didn’t have, by the way – paying for it.</p><p>He talked for a bit too. About how he and Donghae met – and the tragic fate of the ice cream –, how he almost met Lucifer because of it, but unlike Jongwoon, Hyukjae was just a simple human with a boring human life so he didn’t have much to talk about.</p><p>They did finish their walk in a lighter mood, though.</p><p>And Hyukjae may or may not have kissed Jongwoon’s cheek before he left. But no one saw, so it didn’t happen.</p><p>Though he was blushing a lot when he got inside, and the blush got darker when Sora asked why he was late and why his <em> boyfriend who is not his boyfriend </em> brought him home.</p><p><em> That would definitely work well, </em> Hyukjae thought satisfied later that night, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <b>Extra:</b>
</p><p>“So, you found out?” Yoochun laughed at the dumb look in Jongwoon’s face. “You look really happy, so I assume things went well for you.”</p><p>“You should have said he was my mate! It would save me from the stress!” Jongwoon whined, though it was clear he didn’t care that much.</p><p>“Well, I’m not interested in meddling in others affairs.” He laughed before he took a sip from his cup, a satisfied groan leaving his lips. “But Jongwoon-ah, did you sleep with him already? The mating cycle needs to be completed. The bite is just the beginning, you need to sleep with him or else your blood thirst will be unbearable around him.”</p><p>“I’ll have to do what? What the hell??”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t know? Aish- Why are you going to school if they’re not teaching you things about us as well?!”</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me before, then?!”</p><p>“I gave you a book to study but now I know you didn’t read it, you idiot!” Yoochun sighed, throwing the now empty cup in Jongwoon’s direction, who thankfully caught it before it broke.</p><p>“Alright, alright! I’m going to read it! Don’t throw it! It’s expensive!”</p><p>“So what? I’m rich, anyways.”</p><p>
  <em> “Fucking rich bastard..” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well and now we reached the end and i'm glad we did or else i would vomit if i had to write more fluff or nonsmut scene again.<br/>REALLY THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE.<br/>anw yay we ended the story and ~yaaay~ its happy ending and no one died, great!<br/>hope y'all liked it bc i sure didn't JDKSDJSK see y'all next time~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>